cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Lump
Sugar Lumps are an in-game secondary currency which is unlocked whenever you've baked at least one billion cookies and ascended atleast once. The current quantity of sugar lumps and the building upgrades purchased with it are retained across ascensions. Sugar Lumps will grow below the Stats button. Sugar Lumps will mature after 20 hours, ripen after 23 hours, and fall after 24 hours. They can mature, ripen, and fall while the game is closed. As the Sugar Lump matures, its size and appearance will change over time. You can harvest a Sugar Lump by clicking on it when it is ripen. If you do not harvest it, it will fall and be auto-harvested, even when the game is closed. Harvesting a Sugar Lump when it is mature but not ripe will result in a 50% chance to not get anything (reloading without saving, however, will return the unripe Sugar Lump for another attempt). Once a Sugar Lump is harvested, another one will begin growing immediately. The time required for Sugar Lumps to mature and ripen can be reduced with some Heavenly upgrades and the Rigidel spirit. You can also get a single Sugar Lump from a Golden Cookie from the "Sweet" effect and harvesting Juicy Queenbeets. Sacrificing a full seed log gives you 10 Sugar Lumps. Sugar Lumps are primarily used to level up buildings. Each time a building is leveled up (which can be done on the default screen showing all the buildings), it receives a permanent 1% boost in cookie production, and the price increases by one Sugar Lump. Leveling up Wizard Towers, Farms and Temples will unlock the Grimoire, Garden, and Pantheon minigames, respectively. Within the minigames, you can also use a single Sugar Lump to refill all 3 of your worship swaps, instantly trigger one growth tick, or refill 100 units of your magic meter. Sugar Lump growth is affected by the system clock, similar to offline production. Turning the clock ahead will give you Sugar Lumps, and turning the clock back will increase the time before the next Sugar Lump is available. Lump Types There are five different types of Sugar Lumps, each with varying effects. The most common Sugar Lump is a normal Sugar Lump, which has no special effects. There is a small chance to grow either a Bifurcated, Caramelized or Golden Sugar Lump. A Bifurcated Sugar Lump has a 50% chance to give you 2 sugar lumps instead of one. During the Grandmapocalypse, Meaty Sugar Lumps may grow instead, which grant between 0 and 2 Sugar Lumps. Caramelized Sugar Lumps are somewhat rare, drop between 1 and 3 Sugar Lumps, and has the additional benefit of refilling Sugar Lump cooldowns. Golden Sugar Lumps are much more powerful and extremely rare. When harvested, several things will happen: You will gain anywhere between two and seven Sugar Lumps, your current cookie amount will be doubled, and Golden Cookies will appear 10% more often for the next 24 hours. The type is determined when the Sugar Lump is generated right after harvesting previous Sugar Lump. When the game is closed, all auto-harvesing Sugar Lumps after the first one will be normal, hence yield 1 sugar lump each. Selection of type of sugar lump follows Random list mechanism. The full procedure is: * Add Normal to a pool. * If you have upgrades Sucralosia Inutilis, 15% chance to add Bifurcated to the pool, otherwise 10% chance to add Bifurcated to the pool. * 0.3% chance to add Golden to the pool. * 2% chance to add Caramelized to the pool. * 0%, 10%, 20% and 30% to add Meaty to the pool if the game is in Appeased, Awoken, Displeased and Angered phase of Grandmapocalypse respectively. * Pick a random effect from the pool. Growth Stages In the early stages of growth, the sugar lump types appear identical. Starting at stage 5, meaty, caramelized and golden will appear different, while bifurcated is indistinguishable from normal until stage 7. When hovering over a stage 5-6 bifurcated sugar lump, the tooltip will still inform the player that the lump grew to be bifurcated, even if it does not appear to be different. Strategy Currently, Sugar Lumps are the most precious element of the game, as they are very rare. It is recommended to spend the first 3 Sugar Lumps on unlocking the 3 minigames, then spending Sugar Lumps to enlarge the garden, and finally saving them for the Sugar baking boost. To get the level 10 achievements, one needs 55 Sugar Lumps, which makes 15*55. Using all upgrades and Golden Cookies and Force the Hand of Fate spell can help you to get 55 Sugar Lumps in about 40 days. This leaves 40*15=600 days for all level 10 achievements, which amounts to almost two years. Sacrificing garden may reduce the time to 50% or more, which depends on how active you play. Harvesting Juicy Queenbeets also helps, but it requires save scumming to be efficient. If you want to harvest a Golden Sugar Lump and get the All-natural cane sugar shadow achievement, you need to pop 1300 Sugar Lumps on average. The "Sweet" Golden Cookies, sacrificing garden and harvesting Juicy Queenbeets will not help since these methods only produce normal Sugar Lumps. That means you are up to 3~4 years on average, where you have to open the game once a day since all except first auto-harvesting Sugar Lumps will gurantee to be normal type when the game is closed. Achievements Shadow achievement Heavenly Sugar Lump Upgrades Category:Gameplay